


Light and Shade

by snaeken



Series: Safety of the Dark [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Extra/additional scenes for Safety of the Dark from other POVs.Spoilers for the main story, scenes will be added as and when they become relevant.





	Light and Shade

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Chapter 12, Mason’s POV.

Mason doesn’t just feel proud. No, he also feels  _pride_.

After all of their dancing around each other, after Liam’s heartbreak earlier in the year, he and Theo have finally, finally admitted their feelings for each other. Or at the very least, they spent a few hours making out with each other. Either way, it all boils down to the same thing.

His best friend is finally happy again.

Mason already got all the juicy details on the phone last night and on the drive in this morning, but he’s more than happy to listen to Liam gush while they wait in line in the cafeteria.

“It was every perfect first kiss cliché, y’know?” Liam beams, dutifully shuffling along when some space opens up in front of them. “Everything just went right.”

Mason grins right back and claps his shoulder, pulling him in to ruffle his hair. “I’m really happy for you dude.” He hasn’t seen Liam this happy since before Garrett broke his trust and his confidence. It’s great to see Liam back to his old self again.

“It wasn’t even necessarily the kiss itself. I’ve made out with a few people but that was just… better. It’s because it was with Theo, there’s something about him.”

Liam’s going all wistful again, so Mason hums his agreement just as his phone vibrates in his pocket.

 

 **Dad:**  Going for a working lunch with Talia. This book is driving me crazy, need to sort it out. I’ll leave money on the kitchen counter for takeout

No cooking unsupervised!!!

 

Mason knows from experience that these working lunches can also become working dinners and can easily last until midnight, if not longer. Talia Hale is his dad’s editor, a veteran in the business. She's been doing her job longer than Mason's even been alive. Luckily she lives locally enough that they can meet in person as often as needed, the two of them trying to work out all the kinks in his books to make them the best they can possibly be.

Mason smiles at the idea of finally having the house to himself for a night again; his dad hasn’t gone out in ages, declining overnight or out of state publicity events while he's in the drafting phase. It's a system which works for him and he sticks to it.

It also means he can invite Corey over. They can spend the evening together without any parents looming over their shoulders, without the risk of being interrupted or caught in any compromising positions.

It means they can do whatever they want.

"What're you smiling at?" Liam asks.

"Nothing." Mason pockets his phone, ignoring the look Liam is giving him.

 

*** 

 

"Hey," Mason says when they join the others at the bleachers. Corey grins briefly at him but all eyes are on Liam and Theo, sitting next to each other shoulder to shoulder, personal space non-existent. Theo's half eaten sandwich has been forgotten next to him in favour of Liam. They're beaming at each other so dumbly that it's just as cute as it is sickening.

"Hey," Hayden mock whispers. "Remember when I said you two were the gross ones? That might change soon."

Corey snickers and Mason huffs out a laugh, eyeing Liam and Theo. However they only have eyes for each other.

"I've got something to show you," Mason says, opening the texts from his dad so Corey can see. He reads the screen and his eyebrows hike up a few inches, immediately understanding where Mason is going with this. “Come over after school?”

The smirk Corey gives him is positively sinful, it's a bit of a struggle not to just jump him then and there. But just like that, Corey’s face falls again.

"I'm supposed to be hanging out with Hayden after school."

"Oh, okay," he says, trying to hide his disappointment. He probably shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up before he had even asked. "There'll be other times, it's fine."

Corey glances at Hayden, who's still watching Liam and Theo with a small smile on her face. They're cuddling and being grossly sweet, and Mason kind of wants to out-gross them and put on PDA with Corey for days.

"Hayden, can we rearrange for later?" Corey says, squeezing Mason's arm. "Something's come up."

Hayden looks immediately disappointed and guilt washes over Mason - he knows Corey has been spending a lot more time with him than he has with her.  "Fine, sure." She looks at Mason as if she knows it's his fault but there's nothing accusatory in it.

Corey leans in and whispers something to her, and judging by the way she screws her face up Mason knows exactly what Corey just told her. She promptly exhales through her nose and squeezes her eyes shut, no doubt trying to neutralise the mental image from her brain.

"Fine, fine, just keep the details to yourselves. And you," she tells Corey, "are hanging out with me later this week. No excuses."

"Deal," Corey smiles, hugging her.

Theo and Liam are oblivious to the entire conversation.

 

***

 

His dad's car is still in the driveway when they get back but judging from the front door being locked, Mason's pretty sure he's still out.

"Dad?" he calls just to be safe, however there's no response, no sound at all. Perfect. "You want anything before dinner? A snack, drinks?" Mason asks, wandering into the kitchen. There's money on the countertop as promised.

"Mm, yeah, I'm starving." Corey wraps his arms around Mason from behind, kissing his neck, and it takes a lot of willpower not to just melt into him then and there.

"You know you could take lunch to school for yourself too, right? Instead of just Theo?"

"I can't," Corey says, which sounds a bit ridiculous but okay. Maybe Mason will need to start buying something for Corey too in the cafeteria. Maybe the five of them can make it some weird friendship thing and all start getting lunch for each other instead of themselves.

Corey plucks a banana from the fruit bowl and Mason averts his eyes as Corey peels it and takes a bite. It’s not his fault that he’s got a bit of a one track mind at the moment. Honestly, he’s not sure why his dad buys the things, more often than not they just end up going in the food waste because neither of them really eat them.

He boosts himself up onto the countertop, idly swinging his legs while Corey eats. He doesn’t take long, and soon enough he’s crowding into Mason’s space.

“Hi there,” Corey says, wrapping his arms around Mason’s back and looking up at him. From this position Mason has got a definitive height boost and he kind of feels like he almost knows what it must be like to be tall, as opposed to being a decidedly average height.

“Hi yourself,” Mason replies, crossing his legs around Corey’s back to draw him in impossibly closer and smiling as he leans down to kiss him. Corey goes in for the kill right off the bat, sucking Mason’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it. Mason groans into Corey’s mouth, the stimulation going straight to his dick. He’s hard already, straining against his jeans in anticipation of where this is going to lead, of what they’re going to do.

As questionable as Corey’s parents may be, one of them always tends to be in the house and that just isn’t a risk they’ve been willing to take. They want their first time with each other to be special, as much as it can be, to take it at their own pace without the threat of interruption at any given moment.

Above all, they want it to be a mutually pleasurable experience and they want to do it right.

Corey roves his hands up underneath Mason’s shirt, warm points of pressure against his back.

“Feels so nice,” Mason says, panting for a moment before diving right back into Corey’s mouth. He’s aware that he’s kind of sliding off the countertop, gradually getting closer and closer to the edge of it, so he breaks the kiss and slides off it optionally before any accidents can occur. That would just be typical, one or both of them acquiring a pre-sex injury.

Corey’s cheeks are already a little flushed and he firmly strokes a thumb against Corey’s cheek, watching as the skin whitens with the pressure and turns red again.

Corey looks right at him while he’s doing this, making no attempt to conceal the lust in his eyes. “Upstairs.”

Corey may be shy or timid in other situations, but when it comes to this he knows exactly what he wants and Mason couldn’t be more pleased about it.

Mason takes him by the hand and leads him upstairs to his bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed.

Corey rests on his haunches, looking up at Mason through lidded eyes. “How do you want me?”

“With less clothes,” he quips, pulling his own shirt over his head. The tone of Corey’s voice is sending twitches straight to his dick and he needs _something._  He drops his shirt on the floor and pulls down his jeans, almost tripping over them in his haste to get them off.

“Slow down, there’s so rush,” Corey says, sitting up properly again on the edge of the bed. Frustratingly he’s still fully clothed. “C’mere.”

Mason doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls his jeans off and closes the distance, leaning down to kiss Corey again. Corey grips his ass while they kiss, kneading his cheeks through his boxers. He groans and Corey pulls away totally, much to Mason’s dismay.

“Can I try something?”

“Anything,” he nods.

Corey spends a few moments drinking him in, eyes roving up and down his body. Mason is comfortable in himself; he might not be an athlete with abs like Liam, but he definitely doesn’t hate what he sees when he looks in the mirror. Far from shying away from Corey’s gaze unnerving him, he likes being on show like this, likes that Corey likes what he’s seeing. Finally Corey settles on Mason’s crotch, where his dick is hard and straining against his underwear.

“Strip and lay facedown on the bed.”

Mason doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls off his underwear and socks in a single movement, only slightly more carefully than his jeans. They switch places on the bed, Corey standing up and Mason laying down, Mason rutting against the bed briefly because he’s pretty desperate already, the action giving him some much needed friction on his dick.

Corey stops him by firmly pressing a hand against each asscheek. “Tell me to stop any time.”

“I will,” Mason confirms, trying to look over his shoulder to see what Corey is doing. The angle isn’t quite right though, mild frustration lapping at the ends of his senses.

And then Corey’s teeth sink into his asscheek.

“Fuck,” Mason groans, clenching his hands in the bedsheets as Corey licks over the bite, soothing it. He should maybe be embarrassed about how much he’s into this, except then Corey does the same on the other side and any doubts go out the window.

“You like that, huh?” Corey says, his smile audible in his voice. Corey already has him all figured out, knows all the right buttons to press and how to do it. They really haven’t been together very long, however he doesn’t feel exposed by it. No, he feels _understood_. Corey just gets him, and while he hasn’t quite unravelled everything from Corey yet, he feels like they’ll be dating long enough for him to get there.

“Get up here,” Mason says, blindly reaching his hands back and grabbing at thin air. Corey huffs out a laugh and crawls up the bed, lying down beside him. Mason rolls onto his side and pulls Corey into a searing kiss, trying to show Corey how much he appreciates him.

“You seriously need to get naked already,” Mason complains, sitting up a bit to pull Corey’s shirt over his head. Corey lifts his arms to make it easier and Mason discards his shirt on the floor while Corey moves on to his jeans. Mason can see how hard he is even through the denim and he revels in the fact that he’s the cause, that he’s having this effect on Corey.

Corey leans in to resume kissing Mason but he places a hand on Corey’s chest. “Wanna look at you,” he says. Corey’s cheeks flush and his cock twitches, and it’s immensely satisfying. He roves his eyes up and down Corey’s pale, slender body, noting again how heavily it contrasts with his own dark skin. There’s colour to Corey’s nipples, a hue that stands out nicely compared to the rest of his body, the lightest smattering of hair starting to grow around them.

And then there’s Corey’s scar. The tissue has clearly whited out long ago, curved into a hook on the lower side of his belly button. He’s got to take daily medication and go for checkups at the hospital every couple of months to make sure his body doesn’t reject the transplanted kidney, even after all this time.

Corey’s starting to squirm and Mason realises he’s probably been looking at the scar a bit too long. “Can I touch it?” he asks, curiosity getting the better of him. He knows Corey will say no if he’s not comfortable with it.

“Sure,” he nods. Mason reaches forward, Corey tracking his hand the whole way, then he softly brushes his thumb against the scar tissue, feeling the dip of it where the skin has been stitched back together. Corey shudders almost violently beneath his touch but he doesn’t pull away. Mason trails his fingers down the curve of it and this somehow feels more intimate than anything they’ve done so far.

Mason drops his hand when Corey steps forward, bending his knees slightly to rest them on the edge of the bed in front of Mason. “How do you want to do this?”

Mason pulls Corey further forward to kiss him again, smiling against his lips. The echo of pain, of pleasure, tingles in his asscheeks and he wants more, wants everything Corey is willing to give him.

“Fuck me.”

“Very direct,” Corey teases. “I like it.”

Mason laughs as he pulls away, tugging himself up his bed to reach his bedside table. Reaching into the back of the drawer, he pulls out a condom and a rather depleted bottle of lube. Corey smirks when he sees the lube but otherwise doesn’t say anything. Mason lays down on his front again, shivering in anticipation when he hears the bottle being flicked open.

“Relax,” Corey says, and Mason does so as Corey presses a cold, slick finger to his hole. He pushes in and out slowly at first, letting Mason get used to the intrusion before stretching him out and adding another finger. Corey intersperses stretching Mason open with leaving little bites against his hips and his asscheeks, and soon enough Mason has three fingers inside him. A thin sheen of sweat covers his body as he bucks back against Corey’s fingers, so good yet not what he really wants, what he really needs.

“I’m ready,” he pants, squirming at the empty feeling when Corey pulls his fingers out. Mason rolls over onto his back in time to see Corey pulling the condom down over his dick, drizzling a coating of lube onto it and stroking himself to further slick himself up.

Corey pushes in with one long, slow thrust and Mason groans low in his chest for the duration of it, squeezing his eyes shut at the stretch.

“Are you okay?” Corey asks, stroking his cheek until Mason opens his eyes.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” He waits for the burn to subside again, to just feel full rather than stretched too far, then gives an experimental wiggle of his ass. Corey gasps, caught by surprise and Mason wants to see what other new sounds he can draw out of Corey. “I feel so full,” he says, rotating his ass in a slow circle. Corey makes another delicious noise, leaning down to brace a hand on his chest, heat sparking from his touch.

“God, you feel so good,” he groans.

“It’s been forever since anyone’s fucked me. Nobody since Sean.”

“Yeah?” Corey says. “I think he was at Sinema. Not last time, the first time. Dancing with one of the Devenford girls.”

“You want to talk about Sean _now?_  Really?”

“You brought him up,” Corey pouts, and it’s kind of adorable.

“Note to self, don’t talk about your ex while your boyfriend’s dick is inside you.” Mason says. He’s rewarded by Corey scrunching his eyes up in laughter, teeth on display like literal sunshine. Mason is really, really lucky. “Okay, you can move. I’m ready.”

Corey pulls out of him slowly, all the way to the tip, teasing him by letting the head of his dick catch on his rim before pushing back in again just as slowly. Mason wraps his arms around Corey’s back, pulling him down towards him. Corey comes willingly, bracing his elbows at either side of Mason’s shoulders, sliding in even deeper as Mason pulls him in for a kiss, moaning into his mouth.

Much to Mason’s frustration, Corey keeps his pace agonisingly slow despite them panting into each other’s mouths. Corey starts mouthing at Mason’s neck and he groans when he feels the brush of Corey’s teeth. “Please,” he whines, gasping as Corey starts sucking a fresh bruise into his neck just as he thrusts in deep. He licks and sucks at the same spot, driving Mason higher and higher. Mason knows they agreed to take things slow, to savour the experience, but slow isn’t cutting it right now.

“Go faster, I need more,” he says, turning his head to kiss Corey again. Corey kisses him back, stilling inside him. Mason’s about to complain when Corey breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Mason’s and panting against his face.

“I might cum if I go any faster,” he says, a slight laugh mixing in with his pants. Mason gets it; they both have their individual levels of experience, this isn’t some shitty first time where neither of them knows what they’re doing. Right here, right now, it feels like it means more. They could hardly be closer if they tried, bodies pressed together from their crotches to their foreheads. Mason opens his eyes and Corey’s so close that it’s difficult to actually focus on him, but he’s looking right back at Mason.

“Then cum,” he smirks, and that’s all Corey needs. He finally picks up the pace, thrusting in and out of Mason with unrestrained vigour. Mason moans at the sensation of each thrust grazing his prostate, so close but still not quite enough. He shifts beneath Corey slightly, adjusting the angle and squeezing his eyes shut in bliss. Every thrust feels like gold, Corey babbling away above him as he fucks into Mason.

“So beautiful, feel so good, always so good to me.” Then Corey stills inside him, a strangled noise escaping his lips. “Fuck, fuck,” he pants, “that was so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he grins, slowly pulling out and leaving Mason feeling more empty than ever. He watches Corey tie off the condom, getting up to put it in the trash. He’s back on the bed in a moment and Mason doesn’t have time to complain about the emptiness, because then Corey’s pushing three fingers back into him. Something about it is incredibly hot, and when Corey curls his fingers up and jabs his prostate, Mason sees stars.

“Your turn,” Corey smirks, curling his fingers up again. Mason fists his cock in desperate, erratic strokes while Corey continues to jab at his prostate. Within moments he’s shuddering as he cums up the length of his chest and stomach.

“Holy shit,” he pants, trying to catch his breath. “That was intense.” He’s not sure he’s ever felt anything like that in his life.

Corey pulls out of him for the final time, crawling up the bed again and kissing him sweetly, smiling against his mouth. “You did so well.”

The praise heats his cheeks up even further, resulting in them effectively just smiling against each other’s mouths rather than kissing anymore.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” Mason says.

“I’ll order the pizza,” Corey laughs. “Is pineapple fine with you?”

“My favourite,” he beams.

 

*** 

 

Mason looks up at the skylight above the couch in his loft. He can make out the glow of a few stars, although the light pollution and the glare of the TV screen make them kind of difficult to see. There’s some action movie playing with the volume down low, more background noise than anything else. The pizza box is lying empty on the coffee table and Corey is lying on him, breathing shallowly and evenly, fast asleep.

Or so Mason thought.

Corey yawns, stretching where he’s got his head laying in Mason’s lap and standing up. “It’s getting late, I should probably go home.”

“Do you have to?” Mason whines, making grabby hands at him. Corey just laughs, leaning in to give him a kiss. Doing that never gets old.

“Unfortunately. My parents probably wouldn’t realise I hadn’t come home, but your dad would definitely notice I was here in the morning.”

“Ugh, why do you have to be right. He’d probably banish you because we took advantage of his goodwill, or something.” He gets another laugh from Corey for that. “Want me to drive you home? Walk you home?” Mason jumps to his feet, reducing their personal space to nil again as they go downstairs and make their way to the front door.

“It’s fine, it’s not far. Tonight was really great,” he smiles, wrapping his arms around Mason.

“It was, wasn’t it?” He gives Corey a final kiss and reluctantly pulls away. “Text me when you get home, yeah?”

“I will, don’t worry.”

Mason stays in the doorway until Corey is out of sight.

 

***

 

Mason can’t stop smiling.

When he pulls up outside Liam’s house in the morning there’s still a delicious ache in his ass, a welcome reminder of everything that happened the evening before.

Liam stumbles out of his house and over to the car, yawning as he gets in. As soon as he looks at Mason though, his eyes widen and he cuts the yawn off.

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Mason asks, immediately clasping a hand over his neck. He hadn’t thought the hickey had been that bad, really, but Liam must be thinking differently.

“You and Corey had sex. You totally had sex.”

Mason bursts into a blinding smile and he immediately proves Liam right.

“Yeah, and it was _awesome_.”

“Dude!” Liam cheers, high fiving him. “Give me like, the very basic overview. Nothing you wouldn’t tell your dad.”

“Looks like you already know more than I can tell you then,” he shrugs, smile still splitting his face.

“Mason!”


End file.
